Moonlight Lovers
by angelvamp1623
Summary: Inuyasha x Sesshomaru yaoi one shot. The brothers meet in a field at night and have hot brotherly smex! 18 plus.


A growl echoed through the forest, bouncing off of trees and rocks, playing with the wind before gently fading into the night. The stars shone brightly in the sky, and the dull glow of the moon washed over everything, turning the world to silver. In a small clearing, filled with long grass and deep purple wildflowers the color of the evening sky, two bodies lay beside one another, chilled in the cool night air as the sweat on their bodies evaporated. A long nail of one's hand trailed a bloody line down the other's chest, and a growl rang out again.

"Will you stop it!" Snapped the smaller man, showing fangs, his yellow eyes flashing.

"But it's so amusing to see you bleed, little brother..." The elder one whispered, licking along the already healing cut, marveling in the way the red stood out against his pale skin. With a snarl the half demon under him tried to push him back, but being a full demon, the larger man was much stronger and resisted easily.

"Now now, Inuyasha... there's no need to get rough. Unless you want to go again..." Said the older man, reaching down and grasping his half brother's hardening member.

"Sesshomaru..." The half demon moaned under him, and Sesshomaru smiled, teasing him with his nails, gently raking them over the sensitive flesh.

Inuyasha's head fell back, all protests dying a horrible death as his body was once again heated instantly by Sesshomaru's fingers and tongue. The taller man licked over the skin on his chest, circling his nipple, but never actually touching it, all the while teasing him lower.

The demon atop him laughed at the reaction he was always able to get from his brother, and his golden eyes glinted in the night. Inuyasha looked at his brother's face, tracing a long-nailed finger over the markings on Sesshomaru's face before tangling his hand in the blanket of white silk around him that was the demon's hair.

"See Inuyasha? How good it is to be a demon, even if only half. If you were a normal human, you would not survive such nights with me..." Sesshomaru growled quietly against his brother's flesh, sending shivers through the smaller man.

"I barely survive them as I am..." Inuyasha returned.

"Yet you always come back for more... what of your precious Kagome? What does she think of our meetings?" Sesshomaru teased, baring his fangs and biting Inuyasha's neck without warning.

"She... doesn't know..." Inuyasha forced out as a huge wave of painful pleasure washed over him.

This was wrong. Hiding things from his friends... doing such things with his own brother... but then, how could it be wrong when it felt so right? They couldn't help themselves. Kagome had often commented to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru always seemed to be wherever they were, and Inuyasha had fought back a blush, and simply shrugged. IWhat do I care what he does with his time? That bastard can do whatever he wants as long as he stays out of my way!/I He would tell her, and she would sigh like she always did.

What was he supposed to tell her? That Sesshomaru followed them because the two couldn't be apart? That they fought as all brothers do, hated each other during the day, but when night swept her veil of darkness over the land and his comrades fell into the world of dreams, Inuyasha crept silently away, and fell prey each time to his brother's luring eyes, seductive voice, and burning caresses?

Right... If he told her that she'd just cry and 'sit' him into the ground.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, his voice biting and cold. Inuyasha started and focused on his brother's face. "She doesn't belong here with me." He snarled, as if he could read the younger man's mind, and Inuyasha blushed, nodding.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said and scooted down a bit, bringing their faces closer as he ran his hand through the water-like strands of his brother's snow-white hair. Sesshomaru kissed him hungrily, biting his bottom lip so hard it bled and forcing his tongue into the half demon's mouth. Inuyasha groaned and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, kissing him back with as much heated fervor as Sesshomaru did.

"You are mine." Sesshomaru growled, licking and biting his way over Inuyasha's writhing body.

"I belong to no one, bastard." Inuyasha snapped, pulling roughly on his brother's hair. Sesshomaru glared at him and Inuyasha glared back, their lips curling in challenging snarls and soft growls finding their way out of the brother's throats. It was Sesshomaru who looked away first, just as he always did, not because he was surrendering to the younger man, but simply because he lost interest in the fight. He returned to his roughly intimate assault of his lover's body, biting, licking, sucking, teasing, until Inuyasha was on fire with need and begging.

Roughly flipping the half demon over onto his stomach, Sesshomaru steadied Inuyasha's shaking body with strong hands on his hips, and slowly pushed himself inside. The half demon cried out, his nails digging deep into the soil as the pleasure washed over him, fogging his vision. His body was on fire as Sesshomaru cruelly slid inch by inch into him so slowly that Inuyasha thought he would go mad. His senses flared, the smell of his brother, of their lovemaking, and of the hundreds of flowers around them filling his nose. The sound of their breathing, fast and heavy echoed in his ears.

Sesshomaru finally lost control of himself and rammed the rest of his length into his brother in one hard thrust, and Inuyasha cried out as his brother hit the sweet spot deep inside him. With his nails digging into Inuyasha's hips, Sesshomaru began moving, finding a rhythm and pounding it into the half demon.

Inuyasha's mind went blank. The only thing he knew was the pleasure that Sesshomaru was filling him with, and it kept building. As the tempo of their movements increased, so did the pleasure, and soon the brothers were wild with it.

All they heard was the blood rushing in their ears. All they felt was each other. All they saw were the stars in the sky. All they smelled was the thick scent of sex on the night air. All they tasted was sweat.

With a deep, feral growl that vibrated through his body Sesshomaru pounded into Inuyasha, making him cry out as he climaxed, spilling himself onto the grass beneath. Only seconds later Sesshomaru also came, filling Inuyasha and making the half demon wimper under him.

For the second time that night, and definitely not the last, the panting dog demon brothers collapsed onto the cool grass, absentmindedly caressing each other, and let their hearts slow to normal.


End file.
